


A Whiff of Ecstacy

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Papa has 'plans' with a certain Sister's panties.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	A Whiff of Ecstacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAddict/gifts).



> Another for Valentine's Bingo! The prompt was _Masturbation_.
> 
> This involves my friend's awesome OC, Eloise! She's great. Hope you like it!

_ “You’re pretty egotistical for making me wear green,” Eloise pointed out. She examined the brand-new panties with skepticism. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You’re going to wear them anyways.” It wasn’t an order -- just a statement of fact. “I know that you will.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ A smile played on her lips. For a moment, Eloise looked at Secondo with a twinkle of mischief in her eye. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He knew her far, far too well. _   
  
The memory left just as quickly as it came. It was hard for Secondo to focus on anything except his own burning lust right now. He was splayed on his bed, legs spread out and stroking his cock at a medium pace with one hand. His other hand was holding a pair of lacy emerald green panties.    
  
Secondo grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly in an attempt to calm himself. It hardly worked -- images of Eloise wearing those panties kept entering his mind, tormenting him. She looked so damn fetching in them, he was sure of it.    
  
He held the used panties against his face, inhaling the scent of Eloise’s musk deeply. He recognized the scent of her slick, and that only made it that much better. Secondo shuddered violently, unable to help a feral snarl. Fuck, she smelled so good. If Eloise were here right now, he’d utterly devour her.   
  
Just the idea of that made Secondo’s cock burn; he needed to stroke it faster. He needed that relief, that release. And since she was too damned busy on a project to give it to him, he’d let his mind wander with lecherous fantasies.   
  
_ “What, you want me?” Eloise spread her legs, exposing her wet, dripping cunt to Secondo. It was bare, completely shaven, and glistening. “Then come and get it, Secondo. Don’t keep me waiting.”  _   
  
Secondo salivated at the thought. Eloise was such a cheeky woman -- she would absolutely do something like that. Disobey him, taunt him, make him work for what was rightfully his ... Belial’s sake, he couldn’t get enough of her. If he had his way, he’d keep her in his room and take her day in and day out.   
  
She would never be all right with that, though -- she took too much pride in her work. Yet another reason why he admired the woman. His cock twitched at just imagining her, and he snarled softly to himself. It was easy to let his mind wander again, and he let it happen.   
  
_ “Oh, shit --” Eloise gasped as Secondo ate her out. His tongue lapped up her slick, and when he wasn’t devouring his meal, he sucked on her clit mercilessly. “Fuck, your tongue’s a good one -- keep it up --” _   
  
He took another whiff of Eloise’s panties, then began stroking himself with fervor. While his hand was enough, he wanted ... more. He wanted to feel Eloise against him in some way. Secondo hesitated for just a moment, then he swapped hands. The hand that held the panties wrapped around his cock. The silk and lace felt incredible against his length, and he couldn’t help but shudder.    
  
“Oh,  _ merda _ ...” His voice was hoarse, but it didn’t even register that he had spoken at all. Everything was just too sublime.   
  
Once again, Secondo started to stroke his cock. The sensation of the silk against his sensitive prick only enhanced the experience and heightened his lust for his favorite Sister of Sin. He growled under his breath and grit his teeth. This was the best idea he had all night; he was going to finish in no time at this rate.    
  
So, he slowed down. He stopped stroking himself as fast as he was and instead took it slow. Secondo really savored how the panties felt against him, how they hugged his cock and brushed against his slit. They were so smooth, so  _ pleasant. _ It took everything Secondo had to keep his steady pace.    
  
“E-Eloise,” Secondo rasped. “Eloise, you  _ tease _ \--”    
  
She wasn’t there to hear him, but he didn’t care about that. Secondo just tilted his head back, panting heavily as he continued to jerk himself off. He rubbed his thumb on top of the panties, which rested on his and the sides of his cock. His entire body jerked forward at this, and Secondo didn’t even bother trying to hide his delighted groan.   
  
There was no way he could hold out much longer. He needed to come, and soon. The pressure was building up in his balls by now, and they were starting to ache. The pain sent a delightful twinge through his body.    
  
Oh, Belial, he needed release and he needed it now. Secondo didn’t even bother to go slow anymore; he picked up the pace, stroking himself as quickly as he could manage. The pair of panties flopped about with the movement, brushing up against different parts of his cock. It was enough to make him shiver and tremble, make his ecstasy build and build --   
  
Secondo was close. He could feel the lust building to a peak, a familiar burn that left him yearning. He hissed as he continued to stroke and touch and pull, desperate for that climax.   
  
His efforts were eventually rewarded. Secondo let out a ragged moan, throwing his head back all the way and grunting as his seed shot out from his cock. It splattered on his thighs, his balls, the sheets ... and most importantly, the panties. They had bright white stains on them, which only spurred Secondo’s orgasm further.    
  
Once his balls were emptied, he all but collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily. Secondo’s head swam in a pleasant manner, leaving him dazed and coasting on the residual pleasure. It had been a while since he had been able to do this; that only made it so much better.   
  
Secondo wasn’t sure how long he laid there, breathing heavily and twitching once in a while, but he wasn’t going to rush it. There weren’t many times that he was able to get some time alone, and he was going to take every second that he was allowed. Secondo let out a long sigh, then shut his eyes.    
  
There came a time, though, when he had to move. He hated it, but it was unavoidable. Secondo groaned in aggravation, then forced himself to sit up. His eyes went right to his flaccid cock; it was covered in semen, with Eloise’s panties draped over him in a haphazard manner. The sheets were ruined, and his thighs were coated.    
  
... He must have come extremely hard. Not that he was complaining about that. Eloise would find that hot -- and he couldn’t wait to pin her down to the bed and whisper the filthy things he did with her panties.    
  
It was going to be a long night for the both of them once she was done with her work. This was just a little taste of what to expect.    
  
He smirked, then reached over for his phone to send a text.    
  
_ ‘My room. 7PM. Wear a robe with nothing under it.’  _   
  
As soon as the message was sent, Secondo turned the display off and set the phone aside.    
  
Now to wait.


End file.
